


[授权翻译]FOREVER

by Shame_i_translate



Series: The Trilogy With The Dropkick Murphys Soundtrack [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Food Issues, Happy Ending, Hope, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, Singing, food is love, worried!Michael
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate





	[授权翻译]FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537621) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



#  FOREVER

 作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

at times we may fall  
like we all tend to do  
but I’ll reach out and find  
that I’ve run into you

                          

沉沦迷幻皆有时

料得君与我悉知

究其根源不须止

我愿与君心相痴

 

让James烦恼的是，在他完成了《污垢》的拍摄后，媒体拍到了一张他下车的照片。这在任何情况下都不是一张为了献媚的照片，不过是一些小报逮住了他瘦弱的外表，又要喋喋不休地讲关于他之前不健康的增加体重，和同样大幅的减重，然后就拿出这些准备好的照片作对比，再然后就出于某种原因让整件事情变成一个可怕的无底洞和不可避免的故事。

 

他试图无视这一切——卷入争论之中只会自身难保——刚开始相当尴尬，但是之后像“James McAvoy遭遇健康危机”和“灾难性的体重下降！”这样的大标题开始冒出来。而当一家小报说他正在经受着某种不明癌症带来的病痛时，他也对外作出了辟谣的回应。

 

毫无意外，他的反击完全没用（“演员否认健康危机！”），事实上只是让他的妹妹打来电话吼了他足足二十分钟，说他什么都没告诉她，直到他成功打断她，并告知这些消息都是假的。

 

他才没有行将就木，甚至一点病都没有。这几天他只是不太饿，总是感觉筋疲力尽，而且他毫无疑问的非常孤独。

 

《普罗米修斯》首映的时候，他请朋友帮忙让他偷偷溜进了伦敦首映式。他去的很晚，而且藏在他那件最大的毛衣里，希望不要被人注意到。没人注意到。他坐在最后面，当Michael——比真人更大的影像，就在他面前——出现在银幕上的时候，他不自觉地微笑了起来。

 

Michael当然在纽约，他在那里出席首映仪式。所以James在伦敦，就这一次放任自己，应该是万无一失的。本来就应如此。他可以让自己放纵一次。如果这就是他能得到的所有，他做不到拒绝。他没有那么坚强。

 

他看着银幕上的Michael。像往常一样，Michael的表演完美无缺。当然Michael就存在于他的角色之中，为每个角色都付出了很大心血。即使在这部片子里他的角色是个机器人，然而无论何时他出现在镜头中，都是影片中最引人注目的存在。即便James对此有偏见——他当然有——那些也都是真的。

 

在一个场景中Michael正独自在房间里做实验。他自己哼着歌，可能是想让他的角色看起来更像人类。James想了一下：嘿，这声音听起来真耳熟！然后他就知道为什么了。

 

Michael正在哼他的歌。那首歌。亚瑟·圣诞歌。

 

那幕之后James错过了电影剩下的部分。因为他脑袋里的想法旋转得让他感到眩晕，他几乎不记得他应该呼吸，更别说思考。

 

最后他从旁边的门逃走了，然后站在寒冷的冬夜里想他应该做什么。再给Michael打电话吗？上次就不管用。不过这次也许Michael是在给他传达什么信息。

 

也可能不是。也许Michael甚至没有意识到他正在哼那首歌，又或者说导演故意用了这首歌因为他觉得这样会很有趣，而或许其实Michael完全不想这样做，或者更糟糕，他根本不在乎。

 

也有可能只是James自己在想象而听错了那首该死的歌，因为他如此想让这事成真。

 

所以他直到最后都没有给Michael打电话。他只是坐上一辆离得最近的出租车，给了司机一个含糊的指示让他载他回旅馆，然后舒服地靠在脏兮兮的座椅上闭上眼睛。

 

回到旅馆，James感觉浑身的力气都被用光了，心理和身体的都是。这种感觉在他进了电梯之后像潮水一样涌来，恐吓着要冲倒他。他屏住呼吸努力抵抗着这种窒息般的痛苦，然后走出了电梯，人工灯光线昏暗，没拉窗帘透着星光的窗户凝视着他。他低头看着单色的地毯，因为这样比抬着头容易，又无谓地期待着他的房门钥匙可以自己出现在他手中。

 

紧接着他听到了一个瞬间就能分辨出的声音惊讶地抽了口气，“James？”

 

然后他从不会发声的地毯上抬起目光，看到Michael正冲过走廊如旋风一般向他奔来。

 

 “James。”Michael又小声说了一遍，慢慢走到他面前站定。James没有动，他的一只脚甚至还悬在空中，因为他完全忘记了他还可以控制他的脚落地。

 

他甚至说不出话来。如果他说了什么，无论什么，Michael可能会就此消失了。

 

 “噢天哪，”Michael说道，他伸出手放在James穿着宽大毛衣的肩膀上，上下摸索着，仿佛要确认这一切都是真的。“你——他们说你病了，我不相信——但是你确实病了，你这么瘦，你没有——”

 

 “我没有，”James终于开口，把他的脚放回到地毯上。“我没事，不像他们说的那样，我发誓我很好——”

 

 “但是你——”

 

 “没看起来的那么糟糕。”James说，现在他有些想要歇斯底里地大笑，因为不知为何居然是那些愚蠢的小报让Michael来找他了。有那么多事可能发生而让他俩见面，但他从来没有想到过这个可能性。“我不——体重，那个角色的增重，全是用的垫子，因为我没法成功增重，所以他们——我是说，我确实瘦了一点，我知道的，但没有那么夸张。剩下的内容就都是那些愚蠢的狗仔队，好啦，你知道的——”

 

 “你确定？如果你没有——”

 

 “我想我应该知道。”James指出这一点，语气没有他想表现的那么强，因为Michael的一只手已经抬起来捧住他的脸。

 

 “你去见了什么人吗？我是说医生。你有没有——”

 

 “没有！因为我不需要啊，好吗？那是该死的媒体造的谣，你不必——请不用担心，说实在的。不用担心这事，也不用担心我。”

 

 “我听说，”Michael说，贴在他脸上的手短暂地颤抖了一下，“听说你——他们说你病得很重，我也不知道——当时我不相信，但是那些照片——还有你，你现在看起来——”

 

 “是因为这件傻不啦叽的毛衣，”James答道，微微笑了起来，“实际上我是故意穿的，好把我自己藏起来，因为我去了你的首映——”

 

 “你——”

 

 “你哼歌了。”

 

 “啥？”Michael看起来惊呆了，就好像他觉得James已经开始出现幻觉了。他的手依旧放在James的脸上没有动，但是他另一只手恐惧地紧紧抓住James的肩膀，如此用力也许会留下淤青。但James没有反对。

 

 “在电影里，你的电影里。”James没想要提到的，他没打算说出来，以防得到一个否定的答案，但是很明显，他的大脑现在没有理会他的要求。“你哼了我的——你是——你故意的吗？为了我？”

 

 “在电影里——当然是为了你！我爱你！”

 

 “你什么？” “我每天都会该死的想你。我没法——你那天晚上说‘不’是对的，你已经结婚了，而我永远不应该——我只是没法不开口问——但是你确实是对的，是我的错，我知道你不想要我，不像那样，不可以去问你——”

 

 “我没结婚。”

 

 “你……你什么？”

 

 “我没结婚。”James低头看着地毯，因为Michael脸上闪过的关心、惊讶、难以置信和喜悦让他无法长久直视。“我们没有——呃。她看到了那个采访，你知道。我——我没办法假装。我可以装下去的，但是肯定没用的。”

 

“James——”

 

 “我那天晚上说‘不’是因为我结婚了，但是其实我想说好。我……”他犹豫了。最终，他终于和那双惊讶地涌起了希望的眼睛对视。“我现在没有结婚。我还是想说‘好’。还有，我爱你。”

 

 “你——噢，fuck——James，你…你是认真的吗？真的吗？”

 

 “真的，跟你一样认真。”

 

“那就是坚定不移了。永远。但——你真的没事吗？你没有——你知道吗你摸上去都好瘦。你确定——”

 

 “非常确定。你是怎么知道我住在哪儿的？”

 

 “我…”Michael看着默默注视他们的旅馆地毯，好像它可以为他的行为自己生出供词一样。浅褐色的织物平静地回望他，接受着混乱情绪的冲击，不发表任何评论。

 

 “我打了几个电话。嗯，几个慌乱中拨出去的电话。我想我欠你的经纪人一个道歉。或者两个。但是看了那些报道——听到你可能——我必须找到你。即便你不想——我必须要知道。而且我必须要跟你道歉。如果你——我很抱歉，真的，事情都是因为我，你和Anne-Marie，还有——你看起来这么——”

 

 “那不是因为你。”

 

 “我——”

 

 “是因为我。或者说因为你和我。又或者说因为我爱上你了。我不会——”这次他向Michael伸出了手，让Michael不要再盯着沉着冷静的地毯，重新看着他。James看着那双充满复杂和担忧的眼睛，Michael那带着浅灰的蓝绿色眼睛就像春日中消融的冰雪一样。

 

 “我不会改变的，真的。无论如何都不会改变。我不能——即使你不想要我，在我拒绝了你之后——但我很确定我会一直爱着你。”

 

 “靠。”Michael又说了一次。他把James拉近了一些，将他搂入怀中，就在走廊上，他们的身体紧贴在一起。“我爱你，我想要你。不要觉得我会不想要你。因为我真的想。”

 

 “你想要——不仅是我，你不仅要接受我，我是说，我还有个儿子。”为什么他还是这么努力地要捅破他自己的幸福呢？不过这不是真的，不可能是真的。这只是他太想要将它变成真的罢了。

 

 “我知道。我不在乎。”

 

 “你——”

 

 “我的意思是，不，我确实很关心，但是我不介意。你认为我从来都没有想过——你确实这样认为了，对吗？James，你个蠢货。”

 

 “我认为你不应该这样侮辱你想要宽慰的那个人。”

 

 “我知道你有Brendan。我知道——我一直知道如果我不想同时要你们两个，我也永远得不到你。如果你想的话我会戒烟的。我也可以教他骑摩托车，你可以教他怎么烤乳蛋饼。”

 

 “哦，去你的吧。”James嘟囔道，但是他感到他的心在微笑，出人意料地将它从寒冷的阴暗之中推到了一个崭新的明亮之地。只不过他一时还难以接受。他站在狂喜的边缘上，生动而闪着光芒。这发生的太突然了，就像那些他尽了最大努力不能沉溺进去的美好的梦境一样，以防它们突然又被拉走。

 

如果他继续让这些闪亮的感情呆在心里，让它成为他的一部分，在它消失时则将带走他的一切。而那将是钻心剜骨，他想。所有组成他的东西都会完全消失掏空，不被需要，孤零零地被丢在黑夜中。

 

所以他开口了，无用地尝试最后一次防备，“你一直没给我回电话。”

 

 “什么？”

 

 “你给我打了电话——我有一个未接来电，是——我回你了。几个月以前。你——”

 

Michael嘴里跑出一串诅咒，至少用了三种语言和不少James之前从没听过的词。在Michael收紧的怀抱里，James感到很安心，他隐约想着要不要让对方给他翻译一下。

 

 “那天晚上我把手机丢了。我——我记得给你打了电话。我记得。但是我——我们那天刚拍完电影，去了一家酒吧，我喝得酩酊大醉，就想听听你的声音，但是电话通了之后我不知道把我那该死的手机掉到哪去了，就在街上，我——我真的很抱歉，James，你肯定以为我——如果我手机没掉，我会接你的电话的。我保证。相信我，求你。”

 

他点点头，靠在Michael肌肉结实的肩膀上，因为他没法出声回答。他们本可以避免的。这些不好的事情都可以避免。Michael本来也会回他电话的，也想要跟他说话，现在也想要和他在一起。

 

很明显光点点头是不够的，Michael的声音此刻听起来已经非常惊慌了。“James，求求你。我爱你。请告诉我你——我没——你相信我，对吧？”

 

 “你曾经让我唱起歌来。”当James找回他的语言能力之后，他回应，“在公众面前唱歌，跟你一起唱。你甚至在我唱歌的时候把我逗笑了。我当然相信你。我爱你。”

 

 “噢，感谢上帝。我的意思是……谢谢你。我是说，如果你喜欢的话，在采访的时候我们就一起唱。我的意思是，我也爱你。”

 

这次James确实笑了。他闭上眼睛，让他自己相信Michael的话。让他自己相信这一切都是真的。

 

在他再次睁开眼睛的时候，世界开始绕着他旋转，闪烁着兴高采烈的眩晕而精疲力竭，他紧绷了数个月的神经忽然松弛下来。他靠在Michael身上，比他自己想象的靠得更重，因为他脚下的地板也开始自己动起来了。

 

 “James？”Michael喊着他的名字，音节的碎片跳动着。James听出他的声音充满关心。Michael不应该需要感到担心。

 

 “我很好……”

 

 “James，看着我。你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

 

 “唔……”

 

 “不记得了？”

 

 “记得呢。我——”

 

 “咖啡不算。放了树莓糖浆也不算。”

 

 “树莓糖浆真的是食物。不过如果你说不算的话……我想我吃晚饭了，昨天吃的。要么就是午饭。”

 

这让Michael又冒出了一堆脏话。James很确定其中大部分都违反了人体工学而且很有渎神的意味，但是在这情景下听起来却绝对窝心。

 

 “我不觉得你可以对树莓糖浆做这些事情。或者说你觉得它可以自己做？毕竟——”

 

 “我在纠结我是该把你拖到就近的医生那里去，还是让你去把酒店菜单上的所有菜都吃一遍，还是现在就吻你。你对做决定完全没有提供任何帮助。”

 

 “你想吻我？现在？”

 

 “James，”Michael嘟囔着，听起来有一点陷入恋爱中的羞恼，“我一直都想吻你啊。”然后低下了头，缩短了他们之间的距离，将嘴唇贴在了一起。

 

Michael的嘴唇尝起来十分温暖，带着小心翼翼和欲望。还带着烟味，因为Michael之前很紧张，而他被强烈的感情包围的时候就习惯抽烟。也像James在过去几个月的空虚日子里渴望的一样。就像一切事物重新被染上色彩，从那无止境的迷雾带来的沉默阴暗的麻木之中解放出来一样。

 

他也回吻Michael。他想让Michael知道一切，那些希望和急迫的需要。他张开嘴让Michael的舌头探进来，让他自己被发掘探索。他们互相里里外外地探索着彼此，以及每一个充满荣耀和难以置信的微小细节。

 

Michael停下来，James觉得这和永恒相比实在是太短暂了。Michael稍微退开了一点，舔了舔嘴唇。“James——”

 

 “我爱你。”James想要永远不停地说这句话。因为他现在终于可以大声地说出来了，告诉全世界，告诉Michael。

 

 “我也爱你。但是我不打算整夜都在走廊里吻你。你——”

 

 “不亲了？我不介意的。你可以的。”

 

 “——你都快要倒在我怀里了——”

 

 “我没有！”

 

 “——而且你需要去吃点东西了，别这样看着我，我知道你在想什么，我也不是那个意思，至少现在不是——”

 

 “我只是很正常地在看着你而已。不过现在我知道你在想什么了。我非常同意。为什么不现在就这样做呢？”

 

 “因为现在我们得回到你的房间里去，把菜单上所有吃的都点一遍。如果你不全部吃完或者试着吃完，我就不会再吻你了。怎么样？”

 

 “那我可以吻你吗？”

 

 “不能。”

 

 “这规定太不近人情了。” 

 

 “对不起。”

 

 “你真是个恶魔。我爱上了一个超级大坏蛋。”

 

 “是啊，”Michael告诉他，“我也爱你。”James又因此露齿而笑。因为这是真的。因为他们还站在难以形容的旅馆走廊上，在不透明的电梯之外，所有的墙，地毯和闪亮的电梯门都映着他们的身影。因为Michael的胳膊依然环抱着他，散发着温暖。

 

因为星星又出来了，就在视野广阔的窗外，在夜空中忽明忽暗地闪烁着。因为他们在讨论客房服务和食物，还有对于之后会发生的事的热情认可，那些话语都不过是用不同的词语表达着爱意。

 

因为Michael开始轻轻地哼歌了，他们终于穿过走廊，向房间走去。James听出了旋律，想起来那个采访，微微笑了起来。他靠近Michael那只搂着他肩膀的手臂，和他一起唱了起来。


End file.
